


Lame Romance Bullshit

by quiescents



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human/Troll Society, Alternate Universe - No Sgrub Session, Beforus, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Ghosts, Humanstuck, Language Barrier, M/M, Polyamory, Sleepy Cuddles, Vampire!Sollux, Vampires, collegestuck i guess, ghost!meenah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1523393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiescents/pseuds/quiescents
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of drabbles requested on my tumblr so I don't clutter up the archive. Various pairings and AUs. Feel free to request something if you'd like at 2olluxvanta2.tumblr.com or shslpageofheart.tumblr.com.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Thing Is...(erisol)

**Author's Note:**

> "anonymous asked:
> 
> erisol humanstuck au w/ a vampire sollux trying to tell his boyfriend he's a vampire please"

Sollux waited in their room for Eridan to get back from class, tapping his foot anxiously on the floor. Tonight was the night that he was going to tell him the truth, no matter what. They had been dating for a year and a half now, and friends longer than that. Eridan always insisted he loved him more than anything else, no matter what. Hopefully that would still be true after he knew. Hopefully he even believed it, for that matter. It wasn’t exactly common knowledge that vampires were real.

He looked up when the door to their dorm room creaked open, slipping his glasses off and setting them on his desk. Maybe the serious look in his eyes would help convince his boyfriend that this was absolutely true.

“You said we needed to talk?” Eridan sounded nervous, and the knowledge that it was probably the vague nature of his comment that morning that made him that way sent a stab of guilt to Sollux’s heart. The fear in the other’s eyes wasn’t likely to go away anytime soon though.

“Yeah…I’m sorry for making you nervous, I’m not breaking up with you or anything, even though you are a massive douchebag. I love you, ED. It’s just…there’s something I haven’t told you. It’s going to sound crazy, fuck, I don’t even believe it at times. But I swear it’s the truth, even if it is the type of thing I would tell you sarcastically after building up loads of drama.” He took a deep breath, looking down at the faded carpet. This was even harder than he thought.

Laying back on his bed, he tugged Eridan down to lay next to him. The urge to bury his face in the crook of his neck was ridiculously strong, but it would be a poor choice given what he was about to say. Sollux opted to rest his head on the other male’s chest instead. That might not be much better, but he liked listening to his heartbeat. It was comforting, in a way.

“Fuck, Sol, just tell me already! You’re makin me nervous.” Right, time to just say it. Don’t think.

“God, okay, don’t rush me. Just, don’t laugh. The thing is…that I’m a vampire,” Sollux murmured, not daring to look up and meet Eridan’s gaze. He honestly wasn’t sure how it hadn’t been figured out before this, other than the possibility of his boyfriend just being in denial about the whole thing.

There were several long seconds of silence, and he found himself tensing up in preparation for whatever response he would get. Why did he have to fall in love? It wasn’t exactly something that was good in his situation, but Eridan had just been too wonderful to resist.

“It’s kinda hard to believe, Sol…but it makes a whole lot a sense when I think about it. So I believe you, an I still love you.” To Sollux’s relief, he leaned down to kiss him lightly, seeming relatively unfazed by the whole thing. It was honestly rather impressive. His next comment was more embarrassing than anything, though.

“So would bitin me turn you on?”


	2. Early Mornings (solkat)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "anonymous asked:  
> would you maybe write a solkat thing? like with a tall, lanky sol and kar is short and pudgier. and kar is trying to figure out a good way to sneak a smooch on sols cheek or something? idk i just like tall sols and short kars. i think itd make for great cute things."

It might make him sound like a mean-spirited sort of troll, but Sollux couldn't help it. Teasing his matesprit was one of his favorite past-times. Karkat just got so riled up so fast that it was comical in nature. His face would quickly grow flushed; that bright red color that he hated and Sollux adored. It made the psionic feel even more special in a way. Not just anyone got to see the shorter troll's mutant blood color.

Yawning, Sollux rubbed at his eyes and stared blankly at the screen of his husktop. He was so exhausted that the words had started to go blurry, but it was important that he finished this code. There was a highblood paying damn good money for it, and she would likely skimp out on paying him in full if he was late in sending it to her. However, if he just got up early that night, he could still finish it if he hurried. That was definitely starting to seem like the better option, as he could see small amounts of sunlight filtering through the small crack between the curtains.

Carefully saving the file and labeling it appropriately, Sollux turned off his husktop and stood up from where he had been sitting on the couch. He had formed a little cocoon of sorts there, and now there were empty chip bags and energy drink cans littered around him. He just stared at the mess for a long moment before muttering a quiet "fuck it," and deciding to just clean it up after he got some sleep if Karkat didn't get to it first. In that case, he would be in for a tedious lecture on how sloppy he was, and how Karkat was stuck doing everything around their shared hive.

He stretched briefly before wandering down the hallway to their respiteblock, letting out a soft moaning noise that would definitely have gotten Karkat worked if he had been in earshot. To his surprise, the aforementioned troll was still awake, curled up with one of the trashy romance novels he loved so much. The yellowblood was glad that it was a book and not a movie, so he couldn't be roped into it as well. 

"Why are you still up? You know that you don't have to wait for me to be done working to go to sleep, dumbass." Though his tone was mildly disapproving, Sollux always liked it when Karkat chose to stay up with him on these early mornings. Just having him as company sitting next to him or down the hall helped motivate him to finish up so they could sleep.

"Right, and if I went to sleep, you would wind up staying up all fucking day and falling asleep at your computer." Karkat definitely had a point, but Sollux wasn't about to admit it. The shorter troll stood up and walked closer to his matesprit, planning on giving him a kiss to convince him to stay there with him instead of going back to code more.

Sollux knew exactly what Karkat was doing and smirked. The height difference between them was just enough to make it almost impossible for them to kiss while standing up. Raising an eyebrow skeptically, he watched as his matesprit confidently walked up to him, book abandoned back on the pile of pillows and blankets. As expected, that was the exact moment that he hesitated, biting softly at his lower lip. That was way more adorable than it had the right to be, but Sollux forced himself to stay exactly where he was, not making a move.

Now, Karkat was on his tiptoes, and becoming increasingly frustrated. He was blushing furiously, hands grabbing at Sollux's shoulders in an attempt to yank him downwards just a little. All of these attempts were futile, of course. But the Cancer was stubborn and persistent. The struggle continued for five solid minutes, a terribly clumsy pattern of Karkat leaning up on his tiptoes, pulling at Sollux, and occasionally grazing his neck or chin with his lips. The taller did nothing to make it easier, amused by all of this.

Finally though, he smiled affectionately at him, red and blue sparks crackling faintly. Within seconds, Karkat was floating a few inches off the ground, at perfect kissing height. Accustomed enough to this as he was that he had no worries about his ability to keep Karkat in the air with his psionics even while he was distracted, Sollux wrapped his arms around him all the same. Just in case. Sweetly, he connected their lips in a much more satisfying kiss, lips slightly parted. He lingered for a few long moments before letting his matesprit back down to the floor and admiring that cute, candy red blush.

"Let's go to sleep now, damn it. I'm about to fall asleep standing up," he grumbled, arm wrapping easily around Karkat's waist. Yes, early mornings like this were perfect.


	3. Playing Translator (damkri)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "welcometoblunderlandkids asked:
> 
> So how about a Damkri story when Kankri need to go to East Beforus/Japan/whatever for some reason and Because speaking in east Beforian is hard, he asks Damara to come with and translate. Now this can go two ways from here; the fluffy way or the comedic(?) way. The fluffy 1 is Dams just having a whole nostalga-thing going on and checking her favorite places while Kan tags along and experiences all that for the first time in awe and stuff. #2 is when dam is mistranslating everyfin kan says on purpose. hilarity ensues."

Damara was surprised that Kankri had decided to take a trip to East Beforus, and even more surprised when he asked her to be his translator. Leave it to one of her so-called friends to be too lazy to try and learn any of her language. Once she got past the annoyance though, she agreed. The two of them hadn’t been matesprits for long, and this could be a great opportunity to spend time together and bond a little. She could show him her favorite places to go from when she was younger, they could explore together….It would be fun. His primary purpose for the trip was to go to some sort of social justice conference, but for the rest of the time they could have fun.

 

It was the second day of the trip when she came up with the idea. It was devious, rude, and exactly the sort of thing Damara would do. Kankri would undoubtedly start ranting and raving about triggers when he figured it out, but it would be worth it. The look on his face when he realized what exactly everyone around them thought he was saying would be priceless. The rustblooded girl made a mental note to try and get a picture of it.

 

Her little game started out small. When they stopped at a small market to buy lunch and Kankri took far too much time explaining to her that he wanted to know where the market owners got all this food, and if culled trolls were the ones to gather it, she gave the brownblood girl working the cash register a knowing look.

 

“He’s saying that he finds you very attractive, but that I’m better. And that I’m surely a better partner for pailing as well. You need to try harder if you want a matesprit,” she said in East Beforan, a completely serious look on her face. In a small show of possessiveness, Damara pressed closer to Kankri’s side, taking his hand in her own. The brownblood blushed furiously, and sputtered for a few moments in an attempt to get the words out. Something about how Kankri was a rude, good-for-nothing cullee, and they needed to get out of her shop right that instant unless they wanted to be reported for harassment. Offering a faux-apologetic smile, Damara leaned in close to her matesprit.

 

“I think you catch her, she can’t come up with good answer. We should look for better place to buy food,” the rustblood murmured in the more general Beforan language. 

 

“Do not bother with trigger warnings, we just leave.” Quickly, she ushered Kankri out the door and out of the market, not wanting to cause more of a scene. She couldn’t get caught in the act that soon. Where would the fun be in that?

 

She did have to put up with the other ranting about various injustices for the rest of the evening though, which was something she really should have thought of beforehand. They took the time to visit some of her favorite parks and restaurants though, with the added perk of Kankri paying for the meals. The awful bluebloods he was stuck living with gave him plenty of spending money at least, even if they did check in on him multiple times per day. It was nothing short of a  
miracle that they had let him come at all. They probably wouldn’t have if he had been going alone instead of with Damara.

 

Three days later, on their last full day in her home area, he figured it out. She had rarely seen Kankri’s face go so red. Almost nervous that he might have an aneurysm and die in the middle of his speech on exactly how triggering her behavior was, she played with her hair and maintained the best poker face she could. It took no less than an hour and a half for him to finally run out of steam.

 

“Kankri, is not big deal. You never see these people again in life. Just game. Besides, I never said anything too bad.” That last part was stretching the truth just a little, but it was important to appease the Cancer at the moment. He had no way of knowing precisely what she had said anyway. It was his own fault for not even trying to learn the language. They were alone in his hotel room, rather than a shared one, since he had insisted it was improper and had booked two adjoining rooms instead. Either way, they were alone, so Damara wouldn’t have to face complaints about PDA. Smirking, she leaned in and kissed him, pulling away after just a few seconds.

 

“D-damara! I will have you know that kissing, or any form of physical contact, including but not limited to displays of affection are not acceptable forms of interrupting someone. For that matter, interruption in itself is extremely tr-.” She silenced him with another kiss, rather pleased with herself.

 

“Interruption is good. So I do not have to listen to you talking. About your trigger warnings that nobody actually cares about. Calm down. Enjoy being here. For me.” She gave Kankri her most innocent, pleading smile, knowing that he would give in. Sure enough, he scowled, but nodded, returning the kiss. They would definitely have stories to tell when they got home.


	4. new perspective (arater)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Anonymous said:  
> sorry to bother you, but, maybe a Schoolstuck AraTer fanfic?"

Aradia Megido had no idea how she had managed this. Absolutely everyone in her school, hell, everyone in town knew that the Scourge Sisters were dangerous and not to be messed with. At the age of merely sixteen, both of them had already sustained severe, permanent injuries of unknown origins, and they didn’t take kindly to those who crossed them. Everyone hated Vriska as much as they feared her, and Aradia was no exception in that regard. Terezi though, she was trickier. Not quite as cruel and manipulative as Vriska, and for Aradia at least, she held some sort of allure.

It started slow, the odd feeling of being watched. Which was ridiculous, really. How could she feel as if she was being watched by a blind girl? But Aradia started to notice an almost wicked-looking grin on Terezi’s face as she passed by, and more than once she heard an actual cackle. Her friends started to worry, telling her to watch her back. There was no telling what those two would do to someone who got on their bad side. However, it turned out to be the very opposite of that.

“H3Y 4R4D14,  
YOU SHOULD H4NG OUT W1TH M3 4ND VR1SK4 SOM3T1M3. 1 KNOW W3 S33M TOT4LLY COOL 4ND 1NT1M1D4T1NG 4ND B3TT3R TH4N 3V3RYON3 3LS3, 4ND W3LL, W3 K1ND OF 4R3. BUT YOU’R3 PR4CT1C4LLY ON OUR L3V3L, 3SP3C14LLY W1TH YOUR WHOL3 CUT3 D34TH F4NG1RL TH1NG. PLUS, 1 ST1LL N33D 4 D4T3 FOR TH3 W1NT3R FORMAL >;] W3’LL B3 W41T1NG, COOLK1D.”

The note was scrawled quite messily in teal ink, and had been folded up and shoved in her locker. Aradia had to stare at it for several minutes before it truly sank in. Everyone saw these girls as insanely cool and intimidating, but this note was written in leetspeak, and sounded mostly like an awkward attempt to ask her out than anything else.

It took awhile before any sort of true romantic relationship came of it, and Aradia never really warmed up to the always-there presence that was Vriska, but in the end, it was totally worth it. And as the girlfriend of one of the Scourge Sisters, not only was she totally left alone by anyone who might otherwise mess with her, she was privy to all sorts of insider information. Terezi Pyrope had more tacky dragon t-shirts than had the right to exist. Terezi Pyrope wanted to be a lawyer when she grew up. Terezi Pyrope dyed her hair red with Kool-Aid once when she was younger. Terezi Pyrope used a little too much tongue when she kissed. She seemed a lot more human now, but Aradia still couldn’t help but wonder sometimes why it felt like she could see right into her.


	5. Feeding Urges (erisol)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Anonymous said to shslpageofheart:  
> if its not too much of a bother could you possibly write a tiny chubby vampire sollux and a tall human eridan (humanstuck) who are boyfriends and maybe sollux just tells him he's a vampire or sollux is a new vampire who can't control his feeding urges yet?"

Eridan was always told stories about vampires as a child. Cautionary tales more than entertainment, they warned of how vampires were vicious creatures who wanted nothing more than to take humans as living blood banks for their own uses. They weren’t humans themselves, of course. Not to most people. Dehumanizing them made them easier to hate, Eridan supposed. And he couldn’t blame them. He used to feel the same way.

When he met Sollux, everything changed. It was their junior year in high school, and the other boy had been new to the elite private school Eridan had attended since freshman year. At first, they hadn’t even been able to exchange a few words without getting into an argument, but eventually they became friends. By senior year they were dating.

Vampirism was infectious, but it could also be genetic. Those with the gene generally grew up as a normal human until puberty or just after, when they’d undergo a metamorphosis of sorts. Then they’d be a full-fledged vampire, just like any other. This was the type Sollux was. When they met, he’d still been fully human. It was a whole year of knowing each other until he even told him.

Eridan could still remember that moment. How scared his boyfriend had been of telling him, and how they hadn’t talked for two full days afterwards because of the Aquarius’ stupid outburst....

Now, they were freshmen in college, and it was midway through Sollux’s third week of being a symptomatic vampire, as opposed to the human Eridan had met in high school. The first two weeks had been awful, and Eridan could hardly stand seeing his boyfriend in so much pain throughout the transformation...

After class, he returned home to their shared apartment, entering their dark bedroom. Sollux’s eyes were still incredibly photosensitive, so he’d had to go out and buy blackout curtains for him, which were constantly closed. 

“Hey Sol,” Eridan murmured hesitantly, feeling his way over to the bed to sit beside him. Sollux was snuggled under the covers due to his lack of body heat, and even in the dark room, Eridan could see how miserable he still looked, new fangs visible. He always thought that being so up close and personal with a real vampire would be terrifying. Especially one who was hungry pretty much all of the time, requiring the mini-fridge in their room to be constantly stocked with bagged blood.

“Hey...” Sollux sounded very tired, and wasted no time in pressing up against the other. “I missed you.” The fangs made his lisp even more obvious, and Eridan hugged him closer, letting him rest his head on his chest. He’d forgotten that even through his sweater, the vampire could hear his heartbeat. But he’d probably just eaten, right?  
“Missed you too. Everyone was asking about you, saying they can’t wait until you can be out and about again.”

“Mm..” Sollux merely nuzzled into his chest, eyes closing.

A few minutes passed before anything else was said. Eridan noticed his boyfriend shifting around a bit, but thought nothing of it. He must still be achy, he thought. That would’ve been the easy explanation though, and nothing could ever be truly easy for them.

“Um...ED?” Sollux sounded hesitant, voice fainter than usual. “I think we might have a problem...Fuck, fuck, I’m so stupid.” Now, Eridan was really worried, since Sollux practically sounded like he was about to cry. “But you were at class, and I didn’t think it would be a big deal...” Now he was pulling away, and even with his own poor night vision, Eridan could see his lower lip trembling, fangs pressing into it.

“We’re out of blood. I drank the last bag a couple of hours ago but I thought I’d be f-fine...” Oh, shit, now there really were tears spilling down the Gemini’s cheeks. What could he do?

Eridan started by gently wiping the tears away with the pad of his thumb. With Sollux this desperate, there was no time for a stop at the blood bank...They only had one choice. Vampires instinctively knew not to drink too much blood, and their saliva allowed wounds to close quickly, so they never killed humans they drank from directly unless they were trying to. All the same, this was a scary thing to think about.

“Hey, Sol, it’s alright. I can stop and get more later. For now, you can just use me to tide you over.” He started unwrapping his striped scarf from around his neck as he spoke, sitting up. His hands were shaking with nervousness, but he trusted Sollux. The vampire would never intentionally hurt him.  
“Are you sure? Because I can probably just wait, maybe, I don’t wanna hurt you...” 

Eridan shook his head, refusing to argue on this point. “I trust you. Do it.”

Nodding hesitantly, Sollux sat up as well, covers falling down around his waist as he anxiously ran his fingers through his messy hair. Seemingly unable to resist, he moved onto Eridan’s lap before pressing his lips to his neck, giving him a few shaky kisses there. Forcing himself to relax, Eridan wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, making sure he had good access to his neck.

When the sharp fangs sank into his skin, it hurt, but not nearly as much as he’d been expecting. Once the initial sharp pang had passed, it was mostly just warm and odd feeling, Sollux’s lips pressed to his neck and arms wrapped tightly around his waist. When he really focused, he could feel the blood leaving his body, but that was more gross than anything, so he tried to ignore it. 

After a long few minutes, Sollux pulled away, looking a little dazed. There was a little smudge of blood on his lower lip. Rationally, that should be off-putting, even scary. Seeing your own blood on someone’s lip like that, a reminder that they drank a fair bit of it...Why was it cute? Eridan gently wiped it away, smiling tiredly at him. How much exactly had he taken?

“T-thanks...Sorry I had to do that, I really didn’t know we’d gotten that low.” Sollux was downright sheepish, a rare sight. “But it was good. Way different from drinking it out of a bag. I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

A quick touch confirmed that the tiny, twin holes were already scabbing over. Perfect. “No, you didn’t hurt me. Felt a little weird, but I wouldn’t mind lettin’ you do it again sometime.” He smiled slightly at him. Now that his eyes were adjusted to the dark, he could see how sleepy Sollux looked now. Feeding really did tire him out. 

“Good...not too often though. You need time to recover. Take some iron supplements or some shit, okay?” With that, Sollux got off of Eridan’s lap and laid down again.

Eridan smiled fondly at him and nodded, taking off his glasses and setting them on the nightstand before getting under the covers with him, still fully dressed. A short nap wouldn’t hurt, since fresh blood kept vampires satisfied longer than the bagged stuff. Besides, they hadn’t been able to cuddle in quite awhile.

As far as Eridan Ampora was concerned, vampires were just as human as anyone else.


	6. Sleepy Cuddles (nepkan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "bluelikeviolets said to shslpageofheart:  
> Can I get cuddly Nepeta x Kanaya fluff?"

Kanaya wouldn’t have pictured herself in a relationship with Nepeta, honestly. She always had a fondness for the likes of Vriska, and it took awhile to see that Nepeta was just as much of a badass without being cruel. Getting used to Equius’ constant overprotectiveness of his moirail took awhile too. But she soon gained his approval, so didn’t have to constantly deal with him chaperoning their dates. That was several perigees ago, and she and her matesprit were exceptionally happy together.

Smiling to herself, she got ready to leave for Nepeta’s, making sure to take her combination lipstick/chainsaw in case she ran into any enemies on the way to the cave. It’d been awhile since they’d seen each other in person, and the oliveblood’s wriggling day was coming up, so Kanaya had planned this get together with more than a little excitement.

The trip was fairly uneventful. The only wild animals the jadeblood encountered were harmless little squirrels and bunnies. Soon enough, she was entering the shadowy cave.  
Kanaya didn’t even have time to voice a greeting before she was nearly tackled to the floor. Nepeta had effectively flung herself at her in a hug, forcing Kanaya to catch her and regain her balance quickly to avoid falling. 

“Hi Kanaya,” Nepeta said cheerfully, still clinging to her with no signs of relenting. And honestly, she couldn’t keep from smiling. She had an adorable matesprit.

“Hello,” Kanaya replied. “I see you’re eager to see me...” Carefully, she let the shorter girl down to the ground before taking a seat on the comfy pillow pile in the corner. Nepeta wasted no time in crawling onto her lap, snuggling close. 

“AC happily cuddles up to her absolutely purrfect matesprit,” Nepeta murmured lightly, the happiness evident in her voice as she rested her head on Kanaya’s chest.   
The jadeblood chuckled, rather amused at the other’s ability to constantly keep up her roleplaying, whether online or in person. It was quite endearing, really.

As expected, Nepeta soon fell asleep on top of Kanaya like this, occasionally purring quietly like her meowbeast lusus. It wasn’t any sort of fancy date, but Kanaya liked it anyway, just being able to spend time with her like this. She idly ran her fingers through her matesprit’s messy hair as she watched her sleep, not having much else to do. Eventually, she fell asleep too, enjoying the warmth of the other troll on top of her. 

Sure, Vriska went on more exciting adventures, but napping with Nepeta just might be even better than that.


	7. lifetime (les8ifins)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "witchyortexas said to shslpageofheart:  
> If you ain't flooded to the brim, WANNA write a Les8ifins school AU with ghost!Meenah. Hella SPOOPY yes?"

Meenah Peixes was bored. At first, being a ghost was kinda cool. Splitting her haunting time between the vast estate she used to live in and her former high school...It was enough to keep her entertained. She deserved it after having been killed like that.

Her family had been the wealthiest in town, and surely still was, wherever they’d moved to now. Her mother was particularly influential, and Meenah and Feferi knew of the danger. They just didn’t take it as seriously as they should have. But who could’ve expected anyone to break in that night?

Whether or not she could’ve done something to prevent it, Meenah was killed. 

That was 10 years ago though, and any form of entertainment she could still appreciate as a ghost was getting a little old. So was staying 17 forever, for that matter. When the manor was finally sold after her mother moved out of it, and a new family moved in...that was when things started to get exciting again.

Who could blame her when the fact that they had a daughter her age drew her attention even more?

Currently, she was in the en-suite bathroom that used to belong to her, now to Aranea Serket. Carefully, Meenah picked up the blue lipstick sitting on the counter. Picking things up was awfully difficult as a ghost, but she had years of experience. On the mirror, she scrawled a quick “you know im here beach.” Simple, but effective. She set the lipstick back where it was, admiring her handiwork.

Over a period of a month or so, she kept doing little things like that in an attempt to get Aranea’s attention, and it worked. The first time Meenah chose to show herself to her was in the school locker room, after the living girl had gym class. With little focus, she was able to flicker into view, wearing the clothes she’d had on when she died. Due to her family’s importance, her death had been widely publicized, so Aranea surely recognized her.

“Look, I know you’ve been researching me or whatever, seeing what I leave you...So I decided we might as well have a little more fun, right, Serket?” She raised a pierced eyebrow, greatly enjoying the look of shock on Aranea’s face.

“You’re...Meenah Peixes. You were murdered ten years ago by competitors of your mother’s, to try and harm her...Of course, you lived in the house that I currently occupy. So you’re a ghost then?” Aranea was obviously trying to conceal her shock and fear, but Meenah could see it anyway.

“Damn right I am. So you’d betta get used to me, gill.” Meenah had always been fond of fish puns, and continued using them even in death.

Now that the immediate shock had dissipated, Aranea seemed more interested, asking her all kinds of questions about being a ghost. That wasn’t really surprising though. Even just from observing her, Meenah could tell that the other girl loved to talk and talk and talk. Mostly about herself.

But soon enough, she had to leave. As a little reminder of her presence, she left Aranea with one slim gold bangle bracelet. They were friends now, after all, so it was the least she could do.

It was easy to notice that the living girl was wearing the bracelet almost all the time now, and absentmindedly playing with it whenever she needed something to do with her hands. Meenah found it oddly endearing, as if she hadn’t already had a crush on her. 

Their friendship was blossoming, as odd as it was. It was easy to get a playful banter going, and Aranea seemed to trust her with secrets, things she'd never tell the living. That was something Meenah really liked. 

Once, Aranea had even admitted that Meenah was her best friend. 

And, of course...when they kissed for the first time, not even the difference in mortality could separate them. Who said love had to occur in your lifetime when you had a whole afterlife too?


	8. Teasing (erisol)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Anonymous said to shslpageofheart:  
> could you maybe write some humanstuck w/ a mega short twink boytoy sollux and a tall karkat or eridan going crazy over him? maybe sol is a new student and he ends up teasin whoever is goin gaga over him please?? c:"

It was Sollux’s first day at this ridiculously fancy school, and he already missed home. But he’d gotten into this boarding school on scholarship, and they’d apparently taken note of his skill with programming. So, his parents wouldn’t take no for an answer. He was going whether he liked it or not.

His roommate was an angry guy just as short as him, who made a comment as soon as he came in, without bothering to preface it with a hello.

“Well, you’ve gotta be better than fucking Strider,” he’d grumbled. Sollux had no idea who this Strider person was, but he really didn’t care. Judging by his roommate’s continued ranting and raving, the guy must be pretty annoying. So he just made a vague noise of agreement and started unpacking.

Things were alright that evening, and Sollux even started getting to know his roommate, Karkat. The guy was pretty funny, honestly. It was classes the next day that would prove to be more unpleasant. Starting at a new school in the middle of the semester was bad enough, but it was even worse when it was a boarding school. He could already hear people talking about him. It was mostly typical stuff, like “Who’s the new kid?” or “Oh my God, he’s as short as Karkat!” 

On the way to second period gym, also known as hell on Earth, he heard something a little different.

“Oh, Fef, look! That’s the guy in my history class! I heard he’s Kar’s new roommate...Ain’t he precious? I haven’t actually heard him talk yet, but I bet his voice is gorgeous too...” It was definitely a male voice, with a slight accent of some sort and what sounded like a stutter on his w’s. Not wanting to turn around and look for who it was, despite his curiosity, Sollux just kept walking.

He introduced himself to the teacher before everyone else arrived, lapsing back into silence afterwards. Skinny jeans and a too-big hoodie weren’t exactly good athletic wear, and he’d forgotten to bring other clothes from his dorm to change into. So, his first gym class was spent sitting on the bleachers and watching. 

Watching one guy in particular, mostly. One downright gorgeous guy, who looked like a hipster even in his shorts and t-shirt, playing soccer. There was an oddly endearing violet streak in his hair, and freckles smattered across his cheekbones and the bridge of his nose. He’d glanced over at Sollux at one point, allowing the shorter boy to see that his eyes were ocean blue, and his smile was pretty cute too.

At the end of class, once everyone had changed back into their usual clothes, Sollux saw that the gorgeous guy’s fashion sense was ridiculous. An insanely soft-looking black sweater with purple skinny jeans and Converse...if that wasn’t bad enough, the black hipster glasses and striped scarf completed it. Sollux tugged on his own hoodie self-consciously. The guy was chatting with the teacher now...was that? He was. His voice matched perfectly with the one talking about him earlier.

This might be a good time to approach him, now that he knew the cute guy in both his classes so far thought he was precious. Sollux took a deep breath, confidently striding towards the other boy. This could either turn out incredibly good or incredibly bad.

“Uh, hey.” He instantly began mentally berating himself. He sounded so stupid...Then again, the guy he was addressing sounded pretty funny too, but for different reasons. All overdramatic and pretentious sounding...But luckily, the other boy just smiled faintly at him.

“You’re the new guy, right? Kar’s roommate...” Wow, his voice sounded even better when actually directed at Sollux. “You’re pretty cute, y'know...”

“Oh, um, yeah. I’m rooming with Karkat. I’m Sollux.” It took an extra moment to process the compliment, and he was sure he was blushing. “Oh. Wow. You think so?” Hopefully he thought lisps were cute too. 

“Of course...And I saw ya lookin’ at me before, so it seems the feelings are mutual. I’m Eridan.” Then, Eridan did something very unexpected. He grabbed Sollux’s hand to shake. Now, that alone would be completely normal. It was what he did after that that was unusual. Rather than just shaking his hand and letting go, he held onto it. To be honest, Sollux almost pulled away. But instead, he let Eridan’s ring-covered fingers intertwine with his own. The bell rang just as he felt Eridan’s thumb tracing little circles on his skin.

“Uh, Sol? What class do you have now?” Just like that, Eridan’s tone was businesslike once again, besides the small hint of hopefulness.

With his free hand, Sollux fished his schedule out of his bag, handing it over to the other. There was an anticipatory silence as he read over it, everyone else having already flooded out of the gym. 

“Sol! We have all the same classes!” The happiness in Eridan’s voice was damn near tangible as he handed the schedule back, leading Sollux out of the gym. Originally, he’d been planning on trying to get a schedule change to try and get out of Drama at the very least, but being able to spend his entire day with Eridan might be worth it. 

The rest of the day was about the same. Going through the whole awkward meeting the teacher thing at the beginning of every class before letting Eridan drag him to wherever he usually sat...it wasn’t exactly extraordinary by most people’s standards.

Once, during Physics, he’d gently laid his hand on top of Eridan’s. It had just been sitting there on the lab table between their notebooks, begging to be held. The chill of the other’s skin nearly made him shiver, but he kept his hand there, continuing to jot down notes with his other. He didn’t do anything else, just left it there, as though they’d done this a million times before. When class was over, Sollux merely picked up his things and waited for Eridan to do the same, making no mention of what had happened or the butterflies still lingering in his stomach as a result.

Things like this just made Eridan want him that much more, and it didn’t take long to figure that out. Around the same time, Sollux realized he liked teasing him.  
In the locker room before and after gym, he changed near Eridan, almost agonizingly slowly, silently daring him to watch.

Most any class was eligible for little hand holds or legs brushing together. 

When there wasn’t an extra seat in Drama, he sat on his lap.

This went on for almost a month, and every day Eridan reacted a little more obviously. His face would get a little redder, or he’d lean a little more into it, or his gaze would be glued to him, sweater still just half on.

Finally, after gym one day, Sollux found himself being pinned back against the wall, Eridan’s lips meeting his own. He hadn’t realized it, but the Gemini was getting just as desperate for something real to happen between them instead of all this teasing. So he gladly kissed back, stifling giggles when their glasses clacked together. 

“You’ve been drivin’ me mad for so long, Captor...Didn’t think you’d be able to keep it up for that long, honestly,” Eridan said a few moments later, face flushed. “But that’s over now, right?” 

“Mm, I don’t know...” Sollux pretended to think about it, still hugging him close. “I might still tease you like that sometimes, it was pretty fun. But now I could do it while officially being your boyfriend.”

That day in Physics, he’d laid his hand on top of Eridan’s, ever so gently. Just for old time’s sake.


	9. hotel room (rosekanvris)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "If you’re still taking requests for stories, would you kindly consider doing one for Rose/Kanaya/Vriska? I’d be thankful for just about anything with the three, just so long as they’re happy…"

The hotel was quite fancy, and judging by the expression on the face of the employee that checked them in, not accustomed to having troll guests. That was ridiculous in Rose’s mind. It was nigh impossible to have things like human-exclusive hotels now. A better employee would have looked completely nonplussed upon seeing her walk in with a gorgeous troll on either side of her.

Of course, something as small as that couldn't possibly spoil the beginning of their vacation, and Vriska showed it by taking a whole handful of mints from the small dish on the desk, and offering her biggest, most fang-filled smile to the man. 

"Thanks sooo much," she said with exaggerated, mocking gratitude. 

By the time they got to their room, things were better. They'd gotten a few glares in the halls and in the elevator, but nothing the three of them couldn't deal with. Kanaya had even befriended a young girl who liked her skirt. 

Now though, the problem they had to deal with was sleeping arrangements. There were two queen-sized beds in the room, and three of them. None of them wanted to be the odd one out, sleeping alone, and all three of them in one bed would be rather cramped. 

Vriska just kicked off her sneakers and flopped down on one of them, not even starting to unpack first. Her plentiful mints from the front desk were scattered on the bedspread around her, the plastic wrappers crinkling when she rolled on top of them. 

"Whatever, I'll have a bed to myself, see if I care." But her blue painted lips were twisted into a grimace that made it obvious that she really did care. 

"Vriska, honestly, there's no need to try to bait us into ganging up on you," Kanaya said, crossing her arms. "Surely there's a better solution."

"There is." Rose had been looking around the room as her matesprits bickered, and the solution was obvious. "There's no reason we can't rearrange the room a little. If we move the nightstand out of the way, we can just push the beds together." 

And so, that's what they did. Pushing one bed over was surprisingly easy with superior troll strength on their side. Within ten minutes, they were all under the covers of the beds in a warm tangle of limbs. Kanaya pressed a kiss to Rose's neck, and Rose idly ran her fingers through Vriska's long hair, starting several small braids in it and leaving them unfinished. 

"This vacation is gonna be great," Vriska said around a mint, taking off her glasses and setting them aside. "It was hilarious seeing how scared all those humans were." 

"It really was, honestly," Kanaya agreed. 

"Of course, mocking my species again," Rose huffed in mock offense. "It isn't their fault they're so pathetically ignorant and incapable of functionally interacting with two lovely intimidating ladies such as yourselves."

The comfortable banter continued on for some time. It was getting late though, so after an hour or so, they were all half-asleep and covered in blue, black, or jade green lipstick marks respectively. 

"Flushed for you guys."

"Mhm, love you too."

"Yes, flushed for both of you, darlings."

It wasn't an especially exciting night, but it was good.


	10. 3 sentence fics (daverezi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "lbk-princess asked:  
> (i went and looked at ur ships for this lol) pairing: dave/terezi AU: trolls are all REALLY BIG. as in not a single one of them is shorter than 7ft"
> 
> "anonymous asked:  
> daverezi for that one au where your soulmates first words are tatted on you? :)"

Before, Dave thought that height differences when kissing could be kind of cute, in a certain sort of way, not that he’d ever tell anyone that. So when Terezi claimed that she was way taller than him, he didn’t worry too much about it. Now though, when he had to practically climb up her like a tree to kiss her, he was rethinking that. Terezi, of course, found it hilarious.

 

It had been years since she could actually see the tattoo running across her arm, but she often still ran over the surface of it with her fingertips, imagining the day when she’d hear them spoken to her. She was doing just that in the park when she heard a male voice say “Uh, could you move your legs out of my way? I’m kinda trying to get through.” It was such an innocuous statement, but she knew, wordlessly holding out her arm to show him.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to request something if you want at my tumblr, 2olluxvanta2. Keep in mind though that it might not get done within a day or anything like that, and I'll be more likely to fill your request soon if you give me at least an idea of a premise. There are some pairings I won't do, but I'll answer your ask saying that, and you can always request something else uwu.


End file.
